


An Endless Tightrope

by itsbubbleteabich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Song: Tightrope (The Greatest Showman), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbubbleteabich/pseuds/itsbubbleteabich
Summary: I have no idea how to summary but tis an unofficial sequel to "It Was Yamaguchi." by kissingkenma. I know I missed a line, but I realized I couldn't fit that line in anyway.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	An Endless Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissingkenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingkenma/gifts).



> This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Hhhhh

_“Some people long for a life that is simple and planned, tied with a ribbon.”_

I was confused, but curious about you and your… ways of doing things. You were always so cool, but inexpressive.

_“Some people won’t sail the sea ‘cause they’re safer on land, to follow what’s written.”_

We were complete opposites. I was expressive and lame, but I became friends with you anyway.

_“But I’d follow you to the great unknown, off to a world that we call our own.”_

I shared most of my experiences with you, from my first day of middle school, to practicing volleyball. Ha.. we really did get lost in our own little world.

_“Hand in my hand, and we promised to never let go. We’re walking a tightrope.”_

We did promise to be with each other all our lives… I guess the fates decided against us keeping that promise.

_“High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below. We’re walking a tightrope.”_

Sometimes I did feel that way around you, like I was going to die if I made one wrong move.

_“Never sure, never know how far we could fall, but it’s all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view. Walking a tightrope with you.”_

Metaphorically, we fell pretty far. But I did have a good time with you, and we did see plenty of literal breathtaking views. This quote on quote tightrope seems endless without you, Kei.

_“Mountains and valleys and all that will come in between, desert and ocean. You pulled me in and together we’re lost in a dream, always in motion.”_

Even when we were unable to contact each other, everything turned out okay. Was it a miracle, pure coincidence, or strength of heart?

_“So I risked it all just to be with you. And I risked it all for this life we choose!”_

I did really risk it all to be with you… My parents are probably glad you’re gone. There’s a tiny part of me saying I should be too, but I know that part is wrong.

_“Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go! We’re walking a tightrope.”_

When you cheated on me with Kuroo, Kenma and I were devastated. You may have been under alcoholic influence, but you had promised your loyalty to me, and I to you. I eventually got over most of it, but it was too late for making up.  
  


_“High in the sky, we could see the whole world down below! Walking a tightrope… with you.”_

  
You had died in a car accident. And out of all days, the day you were going to propose. This world is cruel. 

  
Which is why I’m convinced you’re in a better place. I find it ironic that this song was the last song to play on your iPod, since it relates so much to us. I’m gonna place the flowers down now, okay? One yellow rose, one red. Yellow roses symbolize friendship, and red roses symbolize love. Two roses symbolize a shared, eternal love. I will always love you. I miss the way you compared me to a lost puppy. I miss the way you told me you loved me by telling me to shut up. I said “Sorry, Tsukki.” every time, even after I knew you were using it as a term of affection. Goodbye, Kei. You still mean the world, no, the whole universe to me.

  
  


Rest In Peace

Tsukishima Kei

Untimely death in a car accident.


End file.
